


Gauntlets

by Ivyripper



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: And kinky, And remember to feed her, Its possible, James Bond wishes Q was as devious, John Reese has the social skills of a large predator, M/M, Or at least tip, Please be nice to the newbie, Technology is wounderful, Tentacles...sort of, harold finch is much more devious then anyone imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyripper/pseuds/Ivyripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets his 'hand' on some interesting new tech and thinks up a really great use for it...... Harold believes anything worth doing is worth upgrading to the power of 16.....  Revenge is.....flexible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gauntlets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi *waves* newbie with first post.
> 
> Not beta'd. Any and all mistakes are my own... My Precious... 
> 
> kmmerc broke the tenticle virginity and i blame her with much kisses for this idea. Kudos major Kudos deary!

"you seem....over eager today Mr Reese. Please do remember that we are only interviewing the number. The goal is to avoid violence"

John smirked. Harold's dry voice couldnt hide the amusment in his eyes or the flicker of a wry grin when his eyes slid sideways and met John's. The current number was a rather fussy data analysist for a large publishing company whos predominate job seemed to be identifying possible plagarism and confirming valid sources & references.

Any other time John would heartily agree that there was little to be eager about in this situation, but then any other time wasnt the day after busting a government turncoat who was smuggling prototypes of technologial weapons. Finch had made him drop off the majority of the items where the FBI could find them (after they had completly vacated the area) but John had managed to find himself a very interesting little gadget and he hadnt yet the chance to show Harold.

He flexed his right hand, currently resting heavily in his pocket.

Untill now that was.....

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It had taken him an embarrasing few hours before he realised that the nice shiny gauntlet which seemed to mold to his hand was more then it seemed. He had registered the slight prick at the base of his thumb, but since there had been no pressure or sensation of an injection or cut he considered it more of an adjustment feeling. He was wearing skin tight metal over his hand after all, it seemed fully plausible that it would not be a perfect fit.

He had tested it for strength and resiliance, considering that as an apparent form of protection it would need to have something more to it then just a good fit to warrent its invention. Gauntlets did seem a little.... Primitive.....for all that they were important for the general army to protect their hands.

Its hard to load a gun with broken fingers, that he knows from experience.

And it certainly seemed very impervious. Pressure, extreme heat and cold and even sharp objects didnt have any apparent effect at all. The idea of a metal like this existing both thrilled and frightened him. For the same reason. He could easily imagine the protection and the damage such a metal could do.

After a while he found himself looking around the books in the library and noticed that one of the security sensors was slightly misaligned. With bear's occassional forays into reading with his teeth the bookshelves did get bumped around. It was a simple thought to reach up and adjust the sensor that led to his realising the potential of his new toy.

He watched in something close to shocked amazment (he is still not quite sure he recognised the feeling) as the tips of his new glove extended out into powerful, flexible petrusions that extended further and further until they curled ever so gently around the sensor and nudged it back into place. John felt a strange feeling of almost mental static as he realised his Gauntlet had apparently Read His Mind. 

And John immediately had a few brilliant tactical (and ok some kinky) ideas for his new unbreakable, flexible, mind controlled additions.

Which seemed to be...

"what the.....seriously?!?" 

Tenticles......

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They had been waiting for 28 minutes so far, for an appointment that should have started 18 minutes ago. John was a little irritated on Finch's behalf, their number had no idea the man he was letting wait in this small airless little room. But he had noticed already from his survelience that their Mr Tusker had a terrible difficulty with puncuality and from previous similar appointments he and Finch would probebly be waiting a further 16 minutes or so.

Harold was curently standing next to him, the chairs were much to low and a horrid plastic green that his brilliant and sometimes fussy boss was refusing to even look at. John spared a quick glance at the already looped camera before taking his hand out of his pocket and resting it lightly on Harolds lower back, just above the tail cut of his current wastecoat, the jacket being sacrifised to the heat and temper of his genius boss. Friend. Partner.

John supposes Harold's suspicous glare was completely warranted.

He never had been very good at looking innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> Im hoping to have sucessfully recouvered from the dreaded Nervous Pruditus and be able to actually write the scene im sure we are all picturing in our heads.... 
> 
> And id like to post Harold's revenge (am i the only one with a mini Harold in my head singing "anything you can do i can do better"?) so this will be at least a few longer chapters to go. 
> 
> But i strongly request if anyone has a PB from this please please share!!


End file.
